La luna en acecho
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: Al fin y al cabo, era el primer baile de navidad en mucho tiempo ¿quién no podría sentirse seducido ante la simple idea de asistir a él?... Una pequeña historia desde la perspectiva de Luna. Intenta ser un HL
1. El baile

**La luna en acecho. **

El baile.

_Siguiendo a la luna no llegaré lejos,_

_Tan lejos como se pueda llegar,_

_Las cosas que dije no tienen sentido,_

_No puedo detenerme, ponerme a pensar._

El alboroto era general en todos los alumnos. Una gran excitación recorría Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer baile de navidad en mucho tiempo ¿quién no podría sentirse seducido ante la simple idea de asistir a él? La expectación que esto causaba se materializaba en cuchicheos en los pasillos, risitas disimuladas y alegres entre las chicas, miradas evaluadoras por parte de los chicos, decidiendo sin duda, a quien invitar. Hasta ella, que por lo general no era partícipe de los gustos de los demás, había quedado prendada a la idea de asistir al baile, aunque no lo comentase con los demás, que desde luego reirían ante la sola mención de una lunática en el baile de los campeones ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría invitarla? Dirían entre risas. Nadie, desde luego, y ella lo sabía de sobra, pero eso no impedía que soñara, sí, soñara con asistir al lado de aquél chico de cabello de fuego y ojos como el mismísimo cielo, al que a ella tanto le gustaba observar. Tal vez por que le recordaba a aquella vez que acompañó a su padre a una cacería de Snockharts de cuernos arrugados en otro continente, sin éxito alguno, obviamente, pero con la suerte de haber encontrado uno de esos enormes felinos, de melena alborotada y olor salvaje. Luna había quedado impresionada ante la majestuosidad del animal. Sus pasos lentos y pesados, marcando su territorio, la habían hipnotizado de tal manera que podría haberse quedado horas y horas observándolo. Tal y como hacía ahora con Ronald Weasley. Quien le parecía de pronto como un león. Y sus carcajadas sonoras, como un rugido. Le gustaba observar sus pasos cansados y lentos, delimitando un territorio muy breve, entre él, su amigo Harry Potter y la chica de cabello alborotado que siempre los acompañaba.

Ahora se encontraba a sí misma acechando como un gato. Escondiéndose detrás de armaduras, estatuas o cualquier cosa que la ocultase, vigilando. Quería saber con quien asistiría el pelirrojo al baile ¿quizás con su amiga Hermione Granger? Era lo más probable. Bien, no había problema, si ellos sólo eran amigos. Los más grandes, según le había platicado Ginny, la única persona a la que podía considerar como tal, y que, para su suerte, era hermana de aquél chico que ahora tenía enfrente, casi al alcance de su mano, mirando como fascinado enfrente de sí. Luna no se había dado cuenta en que momento se había acercado tanto. Su corazón se hubiera ido al suelo si ella no fuera capaz de controlar sus emociones. Y ahí estaba, simplemente observándolo. Pensaba que si en cualquier momento él volteaba y le preguntaba que hacía ahí, escondida, ella podría responder _"oh, nada, busco jeroglíficos diminutos en las paredes"_. Para alguien que la conociera, ese tipo de respuesta sin sentido le parecería apropiada para alguien como ella. Pero no, no fue necesario. Lo vio caminar con la mirada perdida, fija en un punto que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Se asomó un poco más. Había mucha gente, pero nadie, como de costumbre, parecía verla. Todos estaban absortos en una figura esbelta que se encontraba un poco más allá: Una chica de Beauxbatons que charlaba muy animadamente con el campeón de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. Sin poder evitarlo frunció el entrecejo. Esa chica parecía una veela, y Ronald no despegaba la vista de ella. Lo vio acercarse y oyó preguntarle con voz ronca _"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"_. La mirada despectiva de la chica la llenó de furia. Todos comenzaron a reír y Ronald pareció reaccionar. Horrorizado miró a todos lados y salió corriendo. Luna salió de su escondite. Quería decirle algo que lo aliviara de semejante bochorno. Al pasar el pelirrojo a toda velocidad, la empujó sin querer, ahogando toda palabra de consuelo que Luna tuviera en sus labios. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pedir una disculpa. Así de avergonzado estaba...

Su búsqueda de nargles en los muérdagos desperdigados por todo Hogwarts, había sido infructuosa. Vaya que si sabían esconderse esos bichos. Tal vez otro día lo intentaría. Necesitaba ayuda, era obvio, un trabajo así de difícil no era para una sola persona. Sólo que en todo Hogwarts, no existía nadie que quisiera ayudarle a acabar con esa plaga. O tal vez si había una, la chica que estaba sentada junto al lago a unos cuantos pasos de ella. La única con la que podía contar como amiga. Ginny Weasley, que miraba tristemente al suelo.

-Hola Ginny – saludó cortésmente, sentándose a su lado. Su padre siempre le había dicho que fuera cortés, aunque los demás no lo fueran con ella.

-Hola- contestó la aludida con voz entrecortada. Parecía que a duras penas, trataba de controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a borbotones.

- El lago es hermoso – dijo Luna fijándose en él. Lucía tan cristalino como los ojos de Ginny en esos momentos – y el calamar está dormitando sobre su superficie- agregó entrecerrando los ojos.

Ginny volteó a verla y dejó escapar una fugaz carcajada, luego, respirando con fuerza dijo - ¿sabes que dices cosas sin sentido? Por eso los demás no te entienden.

Luna lo meditó un rato. Llegando a la conclusión de que eso en realidad no importaba. Lo único importante era esa personita sentada a su lado, que parecía más triste que una noche sin estrellas – Lo que no tiene sentido es llorar por algo que no se puede remediar... es un desperdicio- Le dijo convencida de que así era.

Ginny intentó sonreír, pero no pudo lograrlo y abrazándola comenzó a llorar – Pen... pensé que me invitaría... sólo...sólo por un momento... – balbuceaba – creí que... que me lo pediría a mí...soy una tonta... – Se detuvo de pronto, y soltando a Luna se enjugó las lágrimas, después la miró – claro que eso tú no lo entiendes – susurró.

Luna la miró con una expresión rara. Sus grandes ojos se clavaron en Ginny. En su cabello – Me gusta el color de tu pelo – confesó.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa. Negando con la cabeza. De verdad que Luna era la persona más extraña que hubiese conocido. Pero tenía la cualidad de transmitirle tranquilidad - ¿a qué viene eso? – preguntó sin esperar una respuesta lógica.

- Se parece al de los leones... me gustan los leones – prosiguió. Ginny la observaba entre divertida y curiosa – pero no podría ir con uno de ellos al baile...

- No, supongo que no... te devoraría – rió la pelirroja, luego, suspirando añadió – Tú no puedes ir con leones... y yo no puedo ir con héroes.

-Potter – murmuró Luna. Ginny asintió.

Luna pensó en todas aquellas tardes en que Ginny le había hablado de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Por supuesto que Luna lo conocía ¿Quién en el mundo de los magos no había escuchado hablar del niño que venció a Quién-no debe-ser-nombrado? Una noche de Hallowen, sin ninguna explicación, ese hijo de dos jóvenes magos había logrado derribar al señor Tenebroso. Y Ginny lo admiraba, según se lo había confiado, desde que tenía memoria. Por ella se había enterado de muchas cosas sobre él. De sus tíos muggles que no lo querían. De las veces que había estado en casa de los Weasley. De cómo le brillaba la mirada al sonreír. De su entrañable amistad con Ronald. Y con Hermione Granger. De su afición por el quiddicht. De esa melancolía que parecía no abandonarlo nunca. Y de ese disgusto por saberse observado a donde quiera que iba, con murmullos a sus espaldas. Luna sabía muy bien lo que él debería sentir. En ocasiones innumerables, la gente hablaba de ella sin importar si los escuchaba o no.

- Le pidió a Cho Chang que fuera con él – dijo Ginny con voz queda interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Luna– ella no aceptó porque irá con Diggory...- suspiró- así que Harry irá con Parvati Patil...

-Conozco a su hermana... – afirmó Luna mientras seguía con la vista los movimientos pausados del calamar en el lago.

- Padma... ella irá con Ron.

Luna volteó suavemente a ver a Ginny. Parecía ahora más tranquila. El sonido del agua repicaba en sus oídos como una canción melancólica. Era un desperdicio llorar por cosas sin remedio. Eso era cierto, así que tan sólo repitió – tú no puedes ir con héroes, ni yo podré ir con leones... pero al menos tenemos al lago... y al calamar...


	2. El laberinto

**El laberinto. **

_Siguiendo a la luna, y su veta invisible,_

_La noche seguro que me alcanzará,_

_No es que tu mirada me sea imposible,_

_Tan sólo es la forma, como caminás._

Tercera prueba de los campeones. Toda la escuela estaba pendiente de ella. En el campo de Quiddicht, los alumnos, tanto de Hogwarts como de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, abarrotaban las gradas. Luna se hallaba entre el grupo de los Ravenclaw, un tanto aislada. Había escogido la parte más alta, porque desde ahí podía ver las gradas de Gryffindor. Ronald estaba ahí. Junto a Hermione Granger y otras dos personas de cabello pelirrojo, tal vez su hermano y su madre. Todos ellos lucían nerviosos y sin embargo, agitaban sus manos y lanzaban vítores sin duda para Potter. De cuando en cuando, intercambiaban miradas, entre risueñas y asustadas. Luna miró al laberinto. Parecía enorme y por un momento se preguntó a qué se enfrentaría Potter allá adentro. Fuera lo que fuera lo superaría. Siempre lo hacía ¿no? No veía entonces de que preocuparse. Regresó su vista hacia los Gryffindors. Entonces vio a Ginny. Tan nerviosa como pocas veces la había visto. No la entendía ¿para qué angustiarse? Al final de cuentas el asunto no era tan importante como el hecho que hubieran descubierto runas misteriosas de antiquísimos magos en el caparazón de una tortuga, según le había informado su padre. _"De cualquier forma él va a ganar" _ , pensó en voz alta mientras su mirada se perdía en el oscuro azul del cielo donde las estrellas empezaban a aparecer. Oyó risas a su lado y una voz desagradable diciendo _"es Lunática Lovegood"_. No volteó. No le importaba.

El torneo se le antojaba aburrido. En esos momentos podría estar haciendo cosas más útiles en lugar de esperar que alguno de los campeones saliera con la copa en la mano. Durante lo que duraba la prueba, se dedicó a juguetear con el collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla que pendía de su cuello, haciéndolo girar una y otra vez, mientras entonaba con voz muy suave lo primero que venía a su mente. _"Ya levanta su aldabón, con su mano de algodón..."_. Las notas de la canción en su cabeza se evaporaron cuando descubrió que Ronald corría gradas abajo hacia el lindero del laberinto. Se agachó para ver mejor. Detrás de él, Hermione Granger corría con el susto en la cara. Fue entonces que descubrió que algo había sucedido. Un alboroto en el centro del estadio y un sinnúmero de voces hablando entrecortadamente eran clara señal de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Todos se dirigían en tumulto hacia el mismo lugar que Ronald. No lo pensó, y cuando se dio cuenta, ella también iba hacia él. Llegó al fin. Abriéndose paso entre la gente intentaba llegar hasta adelante, donde, fuera lo que fuera, estaba lo que había llamado la atención del pelirrojo. La voz de Dumbledore llegó a sus oídos _"Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, Harry. Todo acabó. Suéltalo"_. Y luego una voz angustiada y balbuceante diciendo _"Quería que lo trajera... quería que lo trajera con sus padres"_. Luna por fin se abrió paso entre dos alumnas que lloraban angustiadas, y lo primero que vio fue al campeón de Hufflepuff, con ojos fijos... muy, muy fijos. Una imagen pasó veloz por su mente. Había visto ya esa mirada una vez en otra persona. Estaba muerto. Como su madre. Porque era en ella donde la fijeza en la mirada la había asustado por primera vez siendo muy niña. Sacudió la imagen de su cabeza para reparar en otra cosa. Enfrente de ella, con cara aturdida, asustada, estaba Potter. Herido de una pierna, que sangraba copiosamente. Daba la impresión de no poder despertar de una pesadilla. Luna oía voces, pero no podría decir exactamente que era lo que decían. Sus ojos viajaban de Potter a Cedric y un tumulto de recuerdos la golpearon con violencia. Pensó por un momento, que quizás ella, lucía tan desvalida junto al cadáver de su madre como Potter ahora junto al de Diggory. Potter estaba asustado, no, más que eso, daba la impresión de haber pasado por algo horrible que aún no podía asimilar. Volteaba a todos lados y por milésimas de segundos sus ojos se posaron en ella, sin verla; sin embargo, Luna alcanzó a percibir la desolación en esa mirada. Avanzó unos pasos, con la firme convicción de decirle algo que lo confortara, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pudiera ser. Tal vez simplemente pusiera una mano en su hombro, tal y como había hecho su padre con ella. Una mano cálida y fuerte que siempre había alejado todos los temores de su alrededor. La mano de Luna no era fuerte, y tal vez ni siquiera cálida, pero si tenía la mejor de las intenciones, porque ella comprendía a Potter. Avanzó más y alargó su mano, pero se detuvo. El profesor Moody había tomado a Potter por el brazo y diciéndole algo que Luna no alcanzó a oír lo arrastró tras él. Luna frunció el entrecejo. Había algo en ese maestro que no le gustaba. Luego, sencillamente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario. Potter lo superaría. Ningún dolor podía durar la vida entera. Aunque a veces, muchas veces... pareciera que sí.


	3. Los thestrald que nadie ve

**Los Thestrald que nadie ve. **

_Suena como un crimen lo que tú me has hecho,_

_Deberías ir a parar a la prisión,_

_Suena como un crimen que me hayas mentido,_

_Que hayas engañado a este corazón._

El vagón que había elegido estaba al final del tren. Alumnos iban y venían, se asomaban, y al verla, daban media vuelta y se iban. Ninguno parecía querer quedarse con ella. Luna los miraba de reojo, sin prestarles mucha atención. Estaba concentrándose en el reportaje de el Quisquilloso. Un muchacho de cara regordeta y simpática con un sapo en la mano, se asomó. Luna murmuró un hola, pero el muchacho, tartamudeando una respuesta inaudible cerró la puerta marchándose enseguida. Por lo visto viajaría nuevamente sola. No le incomodaba, al contrario, nadie la molestaría y ella podría esforzarse en encontrar el hechizo en las páginas centrales del Quisquilloso. Lo lograría. Siempre lograba todo lo que se proponía. Sin embargo, momentos más tarde, la puerta del vagón se abrió nuevamente. Luna no se inmutó y no apartó la cara de la revista. Estaba casi segura de dar con la solución.

-¡Hola, Luna! ¿Te importa que nos quedemos aquí? – Luna levantó la vista. Ginny estaba parada en la puerta del vagón sonriendo, y, atrás de ella, estaban dos chicos: el primero ya había pasado antes por ahí, era el chico del sapo. El otro era Harry Potter.

Entraron al vagón y se acomodaron. Potter fue a sentarse justo enfrente de ella. Luna sentía curiosidad, y con ella lo observaba a través del Quisquilloso. No parecía triste o preocupado, sino tranquilo, como si los eventos de la Tercera Prueba, simplemente no hubiesen sucedido. ¿Acaso ya lo habría olvidado?.

- ¿Has pasado un buen verano Luna? – La pregunta de Ginny la hizo volver al presente. _"Sí"_, dijo como única respuesta, seguía estudiando a Potter quien a estas alturas parecía incómodo. Tal vez su verano no había sido tan bueno. Y menos al lado de esos seres retorcidos que Potter tenía por tíos. – Tú eres Harry Potter – dijo. Quería romper el hielo y que el chico dejara de mirarla como bicho raro. - Sí, ya lo sé – fue todo lo que dijo Potter por seca respuesta.

_Es desagradable_, pensó Luna sin darle demasiada importancia.

Viajar con otros tenía su desventaja. No podía concentrarse al cien por ciento en las runas de la revista por más que lo intentara. Tenía sus razones para asegurarlo: la Mimbulus Mimbletonia del chico del sapo y su jugo fétido eran una de ellas. Su compañera de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, que pasó únicamente para saludar a Potter, era otra. Y al parecer aquí venía la última. La puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse. Pero esta vez Luna no podría quejarse. Su corazón dio un vuelco casi imperceptible. Ronald Weasley acababa de entrar junto a Hermione Granger.

-Estoy muerto de hambre- dijo como todo saludo y hundiéndose en el asiento empezó a saborear la cabeza de una rana de chocolate arrebatada a Potter. Luna lo observaba sin disimulo a través del Quisquilloso. Veía su cabello rojizo cayendo rebelde sobre su cara en gruesos mechones. Reparó en sus gestos perezosos mientras degustaba el chocolate. Y guardó en su memoria su rostro pecoso y sus ojos cerrados.

De un momento a otro, hablaba con los demás. De muchas cosas. A Luna no le atraía la conversación, tanto como mirarlo. Hasta que se mencionó el nombre de Padma Patil. Sin poder contenerse intervino.- Tú fuiste al baile de Navidad con Padma Patil – La orilla del Quisquilloso raspaba su nariz. Ron tragó el trozo de rana que traía en la boca y la miró aturdido. Recordó todo lo que había escuchado a Padma decir del pelirrojo. Recordó que eso también la había enfurecido. – Ella no se lo pasó muy bien... No está contenta con como la trataste, porque no quisiste bailar con ella. A mí no me habría importado. – Y era verdad. A Luna, por lo regular, lo que le gustaba a los demás era indiferente para ella. Tras de meditarlo un segundo afirmó – A mi no me gusta bailar. –Y volvió a enfrascarse en el Quisquilloso, conciente de la cara estupefacta de Ron y de las risitas que aguantaban todos.

Según Luna, hablar con Ronald Weasley era una de las ventajas al viajar con Harry Potter.

El tiempo transcurría lento y no tenía remedio. La oscuridad invadió todo y las luces iluminaron el tren. Enrolló el Quisquilloso que durante todo ese tiempo había estudiado y lo guardó cuidando que no se arrugara. Después se dedicó a observar a todos. No era común que viajara acompañada y menos con tantas personas. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se detuvo en Potter. Su rostro ensimismado y ese aire de tristeza que siempre lo perseguía le daban curiosidad. Recargaba su frente en la ventanilla y sus ojos escudriñaban a través del cristal, húmedo y sucio. Luna también miró. Tan sólo se veía el reflejo de los demás ¿Qué podría buscar Potter más allá de la suciedad del vidrio?

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Luna guardaba dentro de sí un gran regocijo. Había compartido el viaje ni más ni menos que con Ronald Weasley. Ahora sabía que le gustaban las ranas de chocolate y que podía ser de una gracia adorablemente maliciosa. Pero todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar y el viaje había llegado a su fin. Era hora de descender. Fue entonces cuando reparó en Potter haciéndose un lío con las jaulas. Sus plateados ojos se posaron en la lechuza más pequeña. Sabía a quién pertenecía. – Puedo ayudarte con eso – murmuró.

Con la pequeña lechuza de Ron en las manos, siguió a Harry y a Ginny entre la muchedumbre, pero el diminuto animal parecía hambriento. Se detuvo y hurgó en sus bolsillos. Unas semillas recogidas apresuradamente de su casa servirían para saciar a la mascota de Ron. Ella pensaba usarlas para fines mágicos, pero bien valía la pena sacrificar esas semillas con tal de hacer algo bueno a los ojos del chico. La lechuza agradeció el gesto picoteando suavemente la mano de Luna quién comenzó a andar de nuevo para alcanzar a Potter y a Ginny, a quienes había perdido entre los demás alumnos, mientras decía a la pequeña mascota _"¿Sabes que eres muy agradable? Comprendo que Ronald te quiera tanto"_.

No tardó mucho en divisar a Potter de nuevo. A su lado, Ron Weasley platicaba extrañado con él. Luna se acercó y miró una vez más a Pig, como despidiéndose de ella, luego dijo dirigiéndose a Ronald – Toma... es una lechuza encantadora ¿no?- "Este...sí..., encantadora" Le respondió el pelirrojo y sin hacer caso de ella se dirigió una vez más a Potter. Luna no pudo evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban.

Potter trataba de mostrar a su amigo los caballos alados que desde siempre habían tirado de los carruajes. Luna fijó su mirada en Potter. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, nadie, que ella supiera, podía ver a los Thestrald, que así se llamaban. Luego reflexionó. Diggory. Esa era la causa por la cual Potter podía ver a esos animales. Parecía desesperado tratando de convencer a su amigo. Cuando Ron dijo "_¿qué se supone que estamos viendo?",_ fue que comprendió que Ronald no podía verlos. Era una suerte. Al menos, por lo pronto, no había visto a nadie morir. Harry también debió darse cuenta de que su amigo no podía ver a las bestias aladas. Y quedó confundido mientras el pelirrojo subía al carruaje.

- No pasa nada- dijo para animarlo – no te estas volviendo loco ni nada parecido. Yo también los veo – era una forma de aceptar que tenían algo en común. "¿Ah,sí?" respondió Potter desesperado. Cuando volteó a verla, Luna pudo descubrir en sus negros ojos algo diferente en los demás que no supo explicarse. Potter también era distinto. – Sí claro. Yo ya los vi el primer día que vine aquí- explicó y sin saber porque le dijo– Siempre han tirado de los carruajes. No te preocupes, estas tan cuerdo como yo.

Sonrió pensando en la perplejidad que esas palabras causarían en Potter, y subió detrás de Ron al antiguo carruaje.

Suerte que el Profesor Snape había suspendido las clases por cierto accidente con una poción. Podría usar ese tiempo libre en lo que quisiera. Tal vez iría a la biblioteca a estudiar. O quizás continuara tratando de descifrar el hechizo del Quisquilloso. Rodeó el lugar con la vista. El pasillo en el que se encontraba estaba lejos del alboroto de los estudiantes. Sería un buen lugar para concentrarse. Se sentó justo detrás de una armadura recargándose contra el muro. Abrió la revista y trató una vez más de descifrar el hechizo. No estuvo mucho tiempo concentrada, y cayó en cuenta que no había sido el mejor lugar que podía haber escogido. Un ruido de pasos presurosos y voces que discutían se oyó antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Es qué siempre tienes que ser tan irritante? – La voz de una chica que no alcanzó a distinguir, sin embargo, la siguiente voz sí que le fue familiar. Luna hizo a un lado su revista.

- La irritante eres tú... Y yo no tuve la culpa de que Harry se enojara.- Los dueños de las voces dieron vuelta al pasillo y Luna pudo ver a Granger y a Ronald caminando de prisa y deteniéndose de pronto. Muy cerca de donde ella estaba y sin fijarse en su presencia.

-¿Sabes que creo? – Granger miraba hacia arriba clavando sus ojos en Ron que era mucho más alto que ella – Que deberíamos tratar de ya no pelear... – Ronald hizo un gesto de desconfianza – bueno, al menos deberíamos intentarlo – continuó Granger – y también creo que Harry debe dejar de desquitarse con nosotros.

-¿Desquitarse?

- Vamos Ron, sabes que lo hace... puedes decírselo, para ver si así corrige su actitud.

-¿Y porqué yo?

- Porque eres su mejor amigo. Porque te hace más caso a ti que a mí y porque ahora mismo tienes clases con él y yo me voy a Runas antiguas.

- Valiente cosa... ¿a Vicky también le dabas tantas órdenes como a mí?

Granger observó a Ron con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sonreír. Más luego haciendo un gesto de enfado murmuró alejándose – Habla con Harry, Ron, dile que no pelearemos más... y ya no seas tan niño. – Lo último pareció más un susurro que cualquier otra cosa.

Alcanzó a ver como Ronald se mesaba el cabello con enfado, sin despegar la vista por donde había desaparecido su amiga. Sin poder evitarlo soltó entre dientes - ¿Pero qué demonios le habrá visto a Krum? Y haciendo aspavientos se alejó.

Luna se incorporó de donde había estado sentada. La mirada de ambos chicos por un momento no le pareció de amistad. Y recordó, con un extraño hueco en el estómago, que Padma Patil había dicho que en aquél baile de Navidad, Ronald no había despegado la vista de Hermione.

Por un angustioso y prolongado momento, se sintió como un Thestrald, a quién nadie, especialmente Ron, podía ver.


	4. Las voces detrás del velo

**Las voces detrás del velo. **

_Siguiendo a la luna no llegaré lejos,_

_Tan lejos como se pueda llegar,_

_Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada,_

_Tu casa brillaba cruzando aquel mar. _

Los rumores se habían extendido por todo Howgarts. Al principio no había hecho caso de ellos, pero en vez de disminuir, iban en aumento. Se decía que Harry Potter era un demente. Se había inventado todo lo de final de curso para llamar la atención. Luna trabajaba en herbología, plantando con sumo cuidado el retoño de una hiedra mágica, mientras escuchaba las murmuraciones al respecto. El cabello le caía en la cara y le estorbaba, sacó un prendedor y como pudo lo recogió en una extraña coleta. A su lado, alguien dijo a media voz – dicen que ahora se pone a gritar por todo – refiriéndose a Potter, seguramente. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny, que trabajaba un poco más allá. Al parecer ella no había escuchado nada de todo lo que ahí se contaba, o de lo contrario ya hubiera saltado como fiera para defender a Potter. Suspiró. Si era verdad que Potter ahora gritaba por cualquier cosa, Luna lo entendía. Si ya de por sí era común que se hablara de él, y no le gustaba, ahora con todo lo que se decía seguro era mucho peor. Lo tachaban de loco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus compañeros se habían olvidado de ella, para burlarse ahora de Potter. Él era quién ahora tenía que aguantar que la gente riera a su paso o cuchicheara descaradamente. Aunque se lo negara a sí misma, sabía muy bien que eso dolía. Resopló. No se lo explicaba ¿Porqué no creían lo que aseguraba Potter, si todos lo habían visto en el campo de quidditch junto al cadáver de Cedric Diggory? ¿Cómo podían pensar que sólo quería llamar la atención? ¿Por qué dudaban que se había enfrentado a Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y se había librado por pura suerte? Por que, por si lo habían olvidado todos, ya antes se había enfrentado al Lord Oscuro... ¿no contaban todos, cuando ella entró a Hogwarts, que un año antes él había salvado la piedra filosofal? ¿no lo habían considerado un héroe? ¿Y en su segundo año? ¿no encontró la Cámara de los secretos y salvó a Ginny de un horrible basilisco? Y el Lord Oscuro ¿no era obvio que tenía que regresar? ¿No podría comprender eso cualquier persona con sentido común? Pero al parecer a nadie le importaba todo aquello. Preferían creer a ese intento de periodicucho como lo era el Profeta. Si tan sólo los demás leyeran un medio honesto como el Quisquilloso, nada de eso pasaría. Se decidió. En la primera oportunidad que tuviera, le diría a Potter que ella si le creía.

La hiedra mágica se había resistido rotundamente a ser plantada, así, que no sin cierto esfuerzo, Luna pudo cumplir con su trabajo después de lidiar un rato con su rebelde retoño. Tan ensimismada estaba, entre la hiedra y Potter, que no se percató de que ya todos sus compañeros habían terminado y salían ya de herbología. Incluso Ginny. Alcanzó a ver como la pelirroja salía con paso lento del invernadero. Se lavó las manos aún llenas de tierra y se acomodó los pendientes. Un regalo de su padre y por lo tanto de incalculable valor. Salió detrás de sus compañeros sin mucho interés. Su corazón dio un brinco imprevisto. Ahí, a unos cuantos pasos, Potter se dirigía justo a Herbología.

Oyó los cuchicheos sobre él nuevamente.

Era ahora o nunca.

Dando saltitos llegó hasta él y con toda la honestidad que había dentro de ella, soltó – Yo si creo que Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado regresó y que tú peleaste con él – La mirada, entre extrañada y agradecida de Potter, se deslizó, con imprudencia, en algún pasadizo recóndito de su interior.

La madrugada avanzaba con pasos gigantescos y Luna intentaba hacer rugir el gorro con forma de león que se había ideado. La cabeza lucía presentable, pero el rugido no salía por nada del mundo. Haciendo florituras con la varita iba hilvanando sus pensamientos. Dolores Umbrigde no sólo era desagradable, era completamente detestable. Tenía la certeza de que los castigos impuestos a Potter eran absolutamente injustos. Había escuchado los rumores y Ginny se los había confirmado, ¿por qué castigarlo si decía la verdad? Una noche, con el sueño ausente, Luna salió a caminar por los pasillos, y por uno de tantos vio a Potter desaparecer corriendo y acariciándose la mano. Lo que Dolores Umbrigde lo obligaba a hacer en sus castigos escapaba del conocimiento de Luna, pero estaba segura que era algo tan cruel y retorcido como esa bruja.

Ginny le contaba muchas cosas. Ginny siempre hablaba de Harry. Tal vez era por eso que ahora Luna siempre pensaba en él.

El Ministerio estaba oscuro y olía a humedad y antiguos sortilegios. Se acercó aún más a Harry. Tal vez iba demasiado pegada a él, pero es que aquél lugar la intimidaba y junto a él se sentía en cierta forma protegida. Sabía que él no dejaría jamás que nada malo les pasara.

Llegaron a una sala curiosa, llena de gradas de piedra. Al centro, misterioso y enigmático, un arco de piedra se levantaba imponente a pesar de su vetusto y desgastado aspecto. Un velo oscuro y raído, ondeaba sobre él sin razón alguna. Al otro lado no había nada que cubrir. Luna miraba de un lado a otro por si veía alguna señal de peligro.

Entonces las oyó.

Voces susurrantes, profundas y suaves que parecían una fría caricia, hablaban bajito, detrás de lo oscuro del velo.

Detrás de ese arco había gente.

Una dolorosa emoción golpeó su pecho. No podía equivocarse. Una de esas misteriosas voces pertenecía a su madre.

Se acercó. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de rozar el velo. De atravesarlo. Pero la voz de Hermione Granger la devolvió a la realidad.

Mientras caminaba detrás de ella y Ginny, en busca de la sala que le interesaba a Harry, no podía dejar de observarlo.

No había sido su imaginación.

Él también las había escuchado.

¿Qué sería lo que le habían susurrado a él?

Al final de cuentas había sido un curso muy raro. Y viniendo de ella es por que realmente había sido considerablemente singular. Una campaña de desprestigio contra Harry, Umbrigde, el E.D y por último el Ministerio.

Sentada sobre el alféizar de una ventana, Luna dejaba su mente rodar. La madrugada llegaba con pasos torpes, a trompicones, sin permitir que le venciera el sueño y se llevara a Luna a su territorio. En la habitación común ya todas sus compañeras dormían, y eso en cierta forma era bueno, al menos no tendría que aguantar sus miradas extrañadas.

Como no podía pensar en una sola cosa las imágenes del curso se revolvían en su cabeza. De pronto podía verse llegando ante Harry y diciéndole ante todo el mundo que ella sí le creía. Y era así. Sencillamente era así. Ahora que lo pensaba a Harry podría creerle cualquier cosa. Era una especie de confianza que no había sentido con nadie más. Era, simplemente, la indestructible fe en que Harry siempre haría lo correcto. Pensando en los demás. Era eso. Luego a su mente venía la imagen de Ron y la copa de Quiddicht en sus manos. Dio una ojeada al gorro con cabeza de león que reposaba encima de su baúl. Había sido todo un triunfo lograr que rugiera. Y todo por demostrarle su apoyo. No sabía si a él le importaba. Antes del partido final pudo ver a Hermione Granger dándole un beso en la mejilla, frente a todo el Gran Comedor. Curioso. Había dolido menos de lo que hubiera esperado. Y más curiosa era aún la sensación de inseguridad y de... de... bueno, no sabía exactamente. Era como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto extremadamente ligera, casi volátil, y un fénix silbara muy quedamente dentro de ella, en algún sitio indescifrable de su pecho, y todo por qué se había encontrado junto al muérdago al lado de Harry Potter.

Los muérdagos siempre están llenos de nargles. Cierto. Se lo tenía que advertir. Y aún así no sabía por que se preguntaba de pronto que hubiera hecho si Harry se hubiera atrevido a... no tenía caso. Suspiró. Todavía le parecía oír el canto del fénix, muy bajito, como un pequeño silbido, por debajo del viento.

Sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle. Ahora sí el sueño llegaba. Miró hacia donde Ginny le había dicho que se encontraba la torre de la casa Gryffindor. Esa noche, brillaba con especial belleza. Si al menos Harry pudiera verla, sabría que hay cosas muy simples que producen alivio. Sabría también que hay cosas que no pueden saberse con certeza, pero están ahí y vibran y se sienten como un buen presentimiento. Presentimiento de que siempre habrá algo mejor. Luna hubiera querido decírselo a Harry aquella noche que lo encontró en los pasillos mientras ella colgaba anuncios para que le devolvieran sus cosas. Parecía tan triste. Por eso se lo dijo. Por eso le había dicho lo de su madre. Y por eso le dijo lo de las voces.

Allá, detrás del velo, en algún lugar lleno de sombras, estaban las personas que ellos querían.

Miró una vez más la torre de Gryffindor, brillando perfecta bajo las sombras de la noche. Tal vez Harry estuviera despierto y pensara en las voces. O tal vez pensara en ella. Un poquitito en ella. Bajó del alféizar y se acomodó en su cama.

Durmió pensando en voces, velos, niños que vivieron y en un mar de soledades que, sólo de la mano de alguien que nos entiende, puede cruzarse.


	5. La invitación

Más vale tarde que nunca. Notifico que los versos son de la canción "Siguiendo a la luna" de los Fabulosos Cadillacs. Y ya saben todo lo demás, los personajes no son míos sino de Rowling (de otra forma yo no estaría aquí escribiendo fics) y bla, bla, bla...

**La invitación. **

_Vamos mi cariño que todo está bien,_

_esta noche cambiaré, te juro que cambiaré..._

Corrió a decírselo. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Tal vez no era la persona más indicada, pero era la única que solía y quería escucharla.

- ¡Ginny¡Ginny!

La pelirroja daba la vuelta en uno de los tantos pasillos. Al oír su nombre, volteó saludándola con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hola Luna¿Sucede algo? – preguntó curiosa al verla tan emocionada.

- ¡Me invitó Ginny!… ¡Harry me invitó a la fiesta de Slughorn!

Le pareció, al ver un destello de desilusión en los ojos de la pelirroja, que había cometido un error al decírselo, pero Ginny siguió sonriendo con un tinte de ternura en el rostro.

- ¿De verdad?

Luna asintió, más luego, reflexionando en algo, murmuró – fue tan sorpresivo, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, es que ... – titubeó, pero su padre le había dicho que siempre hablara con la verdad, y así lo hizo – pudo haberte invitado a ti, pudo haber invitado a cualquiera, pero me invitó a mí y no sé por qué.

Ginny la miró fijamente y pasó un brazo por sus hombros – Luna, escucha, de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, Harry no pudo haber elegido a alguien mejor que tú para llevar a la fiesta.

Luna lo pensó un momento. Recordó lo que había dicho Harry en el tren. Ella había luchado a su lado. – Somos amigos – dijo abriendo los ojos como si le hubiera llegado una gran revelación. Ginny la miró con una sonrisa extrañada, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada al singular comportamiento de Luna, todavía solía sorprenderla – me considera su amiga, por eso me invitó a la fiesta... él me lo dijo.

- ¡Por supuesto que te considera su amiga! Nos acompañaste al Ministerio ¿no? Y además luchaste contra mortífagos para ayudarnos.

- Era lo correcto – contestó Luna resuelta.

Ginny, a su lado, bajó el brazo y dijo en voz muy baja - Diviértete mucho Luna, te lo mereces.

Luna recordó. Recordó una tarde en el lago y a una Ginny inconsolable por no poder ir con un héroe a un baile. – Pudo haberte invitado a ti – repitió con voz dulce. Y con la sinceridad aconsejada por su padre, aseguró – a ti te habría gustado ¿no es así?

Ginny la miró sorprendida. Luego, con voz ligeramente temblorosa, afirmó – eso quedó en el pasado, ya no importa. Ahora salgo con Dean ¿no recuerdas?

El compañero de Harry. Un muchacho alegre y simpático. Ginny se lo había contado. Aún así, a pesar de lo que Ginny dijera, Luna sabía muy bien que no había pasado. No podía ser tan fácil olvidarse de alguien como Harry.

- Bueno, dejémonos de cosas – espetó Ginny volviendo a abrazarla – esta noche tú tienes que ser la amiga más bonita de todas ¿ya pensaste en lo que usarás?

Luna no pudo contestarle. No había pensado en nada de eso. Pero ya Ginny la arrastraba tras de sí sin dejar de darle infinidad de consejos.

El reloj interno de Luna daría pasos en el agua hasta que dieran las ocho.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo satisfecha. Después de todo no estaba tan mal. Su túnica plateada caía vaporosa sobre su figura. Dio una, dos vueltas sobre sí misma. Aún no podía creerlo.

Observó su collar de corcholatas y sus pendientes, y por un segundo estuvo tentada a ponérselos. No veía que tenían de malo, pero Ginny, muy enfáticamente, le había dicho que esa noche tenía que lucir diferente.

- ¿Diferente¿Y para qué? – le había preguntado Luna encogiéndose de hombros - ¿acaso crees que Harry se arrepienta de haberme invitado si luzco igual que siempre?

Ginny sencillamente había suspirado diciendo algo como _"¿por qué siempre tienes que ser tan directa?"_ . Para luego agregar en voz más alta – te aseguro que no es eso, con que cambies un poquito no se acabará el mundo.

Y tenía razón. No se acabó. Resbalaba bajo los pies de Luna, como resbala la nieve, mientras se encaminaba al vestíbulo. Era su primer baile y estaba contenta, tanto, que apenas si reparó en las miradas rencorosas que le lanzaban por aquí y por allá distintas muchachas.

Mientras era conducida por Harry hacia el despacho de Slughorn, el corazón de Luna reventaba con la certeza de que jamás olvidaría esa noche.

* * *

Trewlaney cada vez bebía más copas y Luna cada vez le entendía menos. Como no tenía caso seguir escuchándola, ni hablándole de la Conspiración Roftang, mejor se puso a observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hacía un rato que Harry había desaparecido y Luna no sabía donde podía estar. Vio a Hermione Granger escabulléndose una vez más entre la gente. Eso le sucedía por no haber ido con la persona indicada.

Dio un sorbo a su vasito de hidromiel, pensando, ojalá Harry no se sintiera en la misma situación. No, seguramente no era así. Conociendo a Harry era altamente probable que trajera algo entre manos. Suspiró. Con tal que no se metiera en problemas. Aunque aquello era mucho pedir, a Harry, por lo general, los problemas parecían perseguirlo con demasiada frecuencia.

- Lo siento Luna, no fue mi intención dejarte tanto tiempo sola – la voz agitada de Potter la hizo volverse. Lo miró. Tenía aspecto de haber llegado corriendo.

- ¿Te persigue alguien? – le preguntó curiosa - ¿acaso Rufus Scrimgeourd quería chuparte la sangre?

- ¿Eh? – Harry pareció no entender su pregunta, más enseguida, reaccionó y lanzó una carcajada – no, no precisamente – rió de nuevo – es qué... tenía algo que hacer.

Aún sonreía. Luna pensó que le gustaba ver a Harry así, sonriendo. Era como si de pronto, Harry se volviera tan sólo un chico de dieciséis años sin la sombra de una guerra detrás de él. - Espero que no te estés aburriendo – dijo abochornado. Dejando escapar una bocanada de aire, agregó – creo que no soy muy buen compañero para una fiesta.

Ahora fue el turno de Luna de sonreír – oh no, no me aburro, platicaba con Trewlaney.

Harry observó de reojo a la profesora – pues no parece en condiciones de platicar.

- Hace un rato si lo estaba.

Harry volvió a reír. La música comenzó a escucharse (o tal vez ya sonaba y Luna no se había dado cuenta) y varias parejas no tardaron en dirigirse a la pista. Por alguna extraña razón Harry parecía indeciso, incómodo.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – le preguntó arrugando la frente. Quería ser cortés con ella. De verdad estaba avergonzado por haberla dejado sola.

- No me gusta bailar ¿no recuerdas? – respondió Luna con soltura y Harry se relajó.

- Sí, es verdad, que bien – dijo con alivio – a mi tampoco me gusta – aclaró.

Se quedaron un rato parados, en silencio, observando a las parejas girar. De pronto, Harry le tomó la mano y la arrastró detrás de él.

- ¡Vayamos por Hermione y brindemos con cervezas de mantequilla!

Una cálida sensación se extendió por el estómago de Luna. Ni siquiera pudo aclararle a Harry que había visto a Hermione saliendo de la fiesta sigilosamente, minutos antes. La mano de Harry se aferraba a la suya y era fuerte y protectora y hacía brotar de su pecho un millar de mariposas.

* * *

Platicaron durante todo el trayecto para llegar al pasillo que conducía a la sala común de los Ravenclaw. Luna le contó cada una de las cosas fantásticas que se le ocurrieron esa noche, logrando que Harry sonriera más de lo que Luna recordaba.

A ratos se le notaba ensimismado, pero Luna no podía reprochárselo¿no era normal en Harry preocuparse por la terrible sombra que amenazaba al mundo mágico?

Luna lo sabía. Sabía que Harry no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

-Llegamos – murmuró Luna al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada a su sala común. Era hora de despedirse. De haber sido por Luna, hubiera lanzado un hechizo para hacer interminable esa noche.

- Gracias por haber aceptado venir a la fiesta conmigo – dijo Harry muy cortésmente. Tal vez a Harry le hubiera gustado ir con otra persona, pero había ido con ella y eso era lo importante.

- Gracias a ti por invitarme... me divertí mucho.

Siguieron unos segundos de silencio a las palabras de Luna. Harry volvió a parecer preocupado y Luna, por un efímero instante, tuvo el impulso de darle un abrazo.

- Tengo que irme – musitó sin llegar a hacerlo – que tengas felices vacaciones – le dijo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

- Luna... – volteó para darse cuenta que Harry le había dado alcance – me alegra haberte invitado... de verdad, me la pasé genial – le dio una palmada en el hombro diciéndole – tú también, que tengas felices vacaciones.

Luna anduvo de prisa hasta su habitación. Su hombro aún cosquilleaba ligeramente. Lo que restó de la noche se deshizo con el silbido de un fénix y con la risa de Harry resonando en el interior de sus sueños.


	6. Harry James Potter

**Harry James Potter. **

_Vamos mi cariño ya no llores más,_

_por vos yo bajaría el sol_

_o me hundiría en el mar. _

_Y eso parece verdad para mí._

El agua estaba helada y al contacto de su mano se deshacía en suaves ondas que congelaban su piel. Luna se hallaba sentada a la orilla del lago sosteniendo sus piernas con un brazo mientras estiraba el otro para poder tocarlo. Hacía frío, muchísimo frío, pero Luna no quería estar dentro del castillo. No quería escuchar los rumores.

Había un silencio horrible donde antes había estado el silbido de un fénix. Sus ojos se humedecieron y Luna se los restregó disimuladamente con el dorso de su brazo.

Ginny, esta vez, no se lo había contado.

Supo la noticia después del partido donde Gryffindor se convirtió en campeón. Ginny y Harry eran novios. Y la mayor parte de los rumores coincidían en que nunca se había visto a Harry tan feliz.

Definitivamente hacía frío. Luna se arrebujó en su túnica mirando enfrente de si. Hacía días que no hablaba con Ginny, casi no la veía. Ahora casi siempre estaba al lado de Harry. La tarde anterior los descubrió, sin querer, tomados de la mano caminando por los pasillos. Cuando se detuvieron y Harry se acercó a Ginny, Luna echó a correr.

- ¡Trevor¡Ven a...!

PUM. Un ruido seco la hizo volverse. Neville Longbottom acababa de caer muy cerca de donde ella estaba y ahora se levantaba sacudiéndose su túnica.

- ¡Qué mala suerte¡Volví a perderlo! - se lamentó. Reparó en ella y al verla bien, quizás creyó que estaba siendo inoportuno porqué murmuró avergonzado – lo... lo siento... no quería molestarte.

- No me molestas- contestó Luna levantándose lentamente, recorrió el lugar con la vista limpiándose los ojos y preguntó - ¿perdiste a tu sapo?

- Sí, volvió a escapar – se quejó Neville y Luna supuso, que ayudar a Neville a encontrar su sapo, era mejor opción que estar ahí, tristeando.

- Yo te ayudo a buscarlo –decidió con convicción. Lo encontró quince minutos más tarde, escondido entre unos matorrales. Lo tomó con cuidado y lo puso en las manos de Neville. En la cara simpática y regordeta del chico se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias Luna. Sin ti no lo hubiera encontrado tan pronto – dijo acariciando con ternura a su sapito. A Luna se le sobrecogió el corazón. Sabía perfectamente la historia de Neville y le pareció una soberana tontería estar triste por tan poco, mientras Neville encontraba consuelo en su mascota.

- Trevor es muy listo – aseguró acomodándose la varita detrás de la oreja – es natural que lo quieras tanto.

Neville se quedó muy serio y sujetó con más fuerza a su sapo – pero siempre huye de mí como si no lo entendiera... siempre tengo que andarlo buscando.

- No importa. Por mucho que se esconda, por mucho que lo busques, siempre termina a tu lado. Y por eso para él eres muy importante.

Y Luna comprendió. Aquello era verdad. Lo importante era estar siempre al lado de las personas queridas cuando más necesitaban de alguien que cuidara sus pasos.

Neville la miró. Y con una sonrisa tímida le dijo en voz baja – gracias... si yo pudiera ayudarte también lo haría.

Tal vez Neville no podía ayudarla. Pero estaba ahí y eso la hacía sentirse menos sola. Como con un amigo. Le sonrió. Al fin de cuentas eso era exactamente Neville. Un buen amigo. Y eso era trascendental.

Y eso era ella para Harry. Sólo que no entendía por qué, si la amistad era tan importante, podía ser tan dolorosa.

* * *

Parecía imposible. Si alguien más lo hubiera dicho difícilmente lo hubiera creído. Pero era Harry quién lo afirmaba. Entonces era verdad. No pudo evitar temblar al escuchar a Harry contar lo ocurrido con Dumbledore.

Sintió miedo y tristeza y se sintió inmensamente desprotegida.

Harry, seguramente, se sentía igual… o peor.

Sólo que el miedo de Luna no era solamente por lo que pudiera ocurrirle de ahora en adelante tanto a magos, como a muggles. Si Dumbledore había caído, entonces cualquiera podía caer.

Principalmente él. Harry Potter. El Elegido. El niño que vivió. Y sabía que nada podía hacer para alejarlo del peligro. Era él quién tendría que terminar enfrentándose al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Y no quedaba más que luchar a su lado.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo esperó con paciencia ver cambiar su moneda? Día tras día. Semana tras semana. Y el galeón falso seguía sin alterarse ni un poco. Sin anunciar ninguna nueva fecha de reunión. Y cuando al fin lo hizo no dudó ni un instante en acudir al llamado. Como tampoco dudó ni un instante en arriesgarse y volverse comentarista de quiddicht. El caso era apoyar a Gryffindor y a Harry, y aunque lo había hecho fatal, Ron Weasley la había felicitado.

Al final la moneda cambió. Y sin felicitación y sin triunfo el mundo se volvió un caos. Y ahora estaba aquí, junto a Neville, siendo testigo del adiós a un gran mago. Neville gimoteaba quedamente de vez en vez, y con disimulo se limpiaba los ojos. Luna fingía no darse cuenta y su vista se clavó en el lago, donde las sirenas entonaban una hermosa y triste melodía. Alcanzó a darse cuenta de la presencia de Dolores Umbrigde y su puño se crispó con furia. Luego sus ojos se deslizaron hasta Harry. Luna hubiera dado la vida entera por no verlo sufrir de esa manera. Sereno, tranquilo, ausente, y sin embargo en sus ojos podía notarse esa tristeza infinita. Cuando el funeral terminó, Luna se levantó y como pudo ayudó a Neville a caminar. Sus pasos todavía eran inseguros, pero Luna estaba más pendiente de otra cosa.

- Es un golpe terrible para Harry – Neville no la miraba a ella, pero sin duda se había dado cuenta de a donde se dirigía la atención de Luna. Dejó escapar aire y caminó con un poco más de firmeza – se vienen tiempos muy duros y debemos estar unidos. No lo abandonaremos ¿verdad?

Luna negó con la cabeza. Neville era admirable aunque pocos lo creerían. Tenía razón y ante los malos tiempos, sólo les quedaba mantenerse lo más cercano posible. Y pasara lo que pasara, lo principal era no abandonar a Harry. No dejarlo solo nunca.

* * *

Pronto sería de noche y el expresso por fin llegaría a su destino. Londres casi estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Luna intentaba dormir al igual que sus compañeros de vagón, pero una inoportuna inquietud se lo impedía. Se revolvió en su asiento y se volvió hacia la puerta. Justo en ese momento alguien pasó. Luna se levantó de golpe y con inusitada rapidez alcanzó la puerta y abrió. Era imposible no reconocer a lo lejos la figura de Harry. Atisbó a ambos lados. No se veía a nadie. Seguramente la mayoría de los alumnos vendrían dormitando. No lo pensó mucho y salió. Cautelosamente, más de lo necesario quizás, fue detrás de Harry sin saber muy bien para que lo hacía. No tenía ni una palabra de consuelo o de esperanza, pero Harry estaba triste y ella se había prometido no abandonarlo nunca.

Lo alcanzó al final del tren. Él estaba parado viendo el camino que quedaba atrás. Se atusó el pelo con impotencia y se recargó sobre una barandilla. Luna se quedó un rato observándolo. Tejiendo ideas. Cuando Harry se limpió los ojos con furia, Luna sintió el arrojo inundándola toda. Había que ser fuertes y no había más opción. Si para animar a Harry era necesario hacer lo imposible, sin dudar lo haría. Se acercó poco a poco y Harry debió sentir su presencia por qué volteó a verla con gesto hosco.

- Ah, Luna, eres tú - dijo y su semblante se suavizó. Eso animó a Luna para ponerse a su lado.

- Papá irá a Bulgaria a buscar una entrevista con un mago que puede hacer de cabeza una poción contra las quemaduras de heleópatas. Yo lo acompañaré.

Harry se quedó un momento confundido y luego volvió a recargarse en la barandilla. - Que bien Luna, al menos tú te divertirás. - Dijo, pero su voz sonó ausente.

- No lo creo - aseguró Luna bajando la voz y acercándose a él - es un tipo peligroso. Una vez convirtió a un mago en una tetera y todo por qué le preguntó la hora en un mal momento.

- ¿Ah, sí? - inquirió Harry mirando fugazmente a Luna y ella comprendió que contestaba por cortesía - ¿y si es tan peligroso por que lo acompañas?

- Por qué el peligro no es suficiente para dejarlo solo - y al decirlo, Luna fijó sus ojos en Harry.

Harry la miró entonces y sonrió débilmente - tu padre tiene suerte de tenerte a su lado. Guardaron silencio. La marcha inexorable del tren pronto llegaría a su término. En la lejanía, la luna en acecho esperaba paciente adueñarse del cielo nocturno. Luna se rascó la nariz dudosa, si habría de decir algo, tendría que decirlo ya.

- Aunque se abra Hogwarts, tú no volverás a clases ¿verdad?

Harry se quedó muy quieto, más casi al instante contestó sin verla - no, no regresaré - dijo dejando entrever una especie de rabia y tristeza - hay otras cosas que hacer...

- Comprendo - y la voz de Luna bajó hasta volverse un rumor apagado - pero no estarás solo, cuentas con Ron, con Hermione y con Ginny.

Harry se acomodó las gafas y de pronto pareció muy triste. - Ya no salgo con Ginny - puntualizó.

No era correcto. De ninguna de las maneras era correcto. Y sin embargo, Luna sintió un cosquilleo muy cálido calentando su pecho.

- De cualquier forma contarás con ellos ¿no? - dijo sin poder evitar sonar alegre.

- Si, supongo que sí - contestó Harry con un suspiro.

- También con Neville y conmigo - aseguró Luna muy convencida. Esta vez Harry si se concentró en verla.

- Luna, esto no es un juego - dijo en tono molesto - es muy peligroso y no...

- Sé lo que dirás - atajó Luna - no quieres arriesgarnos, pero ¿sabes? Ningún peligro es suficiente para dejarte solo.

Detrás de sus gafas, los ojos de Harry brillaron con afecto. - Te lo agradezco Luna, pero...

- Vamos Harry, de cualquier forma corremos peligro - tomó aire antes de decir - cualquiera de nosotros puede ser el siguiente, es mejor estar juntos y resistir.

Harry la miró pensativo, extrañado, luego, con aire curioso, preguntó - ¿no tienes miedo?

Por la cabeza de Luna pasaron muchas respuestas. Todas con el mismo fin: animar a Harry. Se decidió por la más sincera de todas.

- Si, mucho - dijo sin dudar.

Por un momento pareció que Harry diría algo importante, pero no fue así. Al verlo con esa expresión grave y madura en su rostro, Luna entendió que ese miedo agazapado dentro de ella, no le impediría seguir a Harry al mismo fondo del mar. Cazarían sirenas y caracolas. Y junto a Harry, esperar que la guerra acabase, ya no sería tan terrible.

- Cuando acabe todo esto te invitaré a buscar alguna buena noticia para la revista de mi padre. Iremos con él¡verás que divertido!

- Si, cuando acabe todo esto - repitió Harry ensimismado y Luna advirtió que Harry temía no poder cumplir con aquello. Fue inevitable. Luna se volvió con rapidez y lo abrazó con fuerza. Había cosas que no se podían decir con palabras y la promesa de no abandonarlo era una de ellas.

Harry, por un momento, se tensó cohibido, pero tal vez necesitaba de promesas como aquella. Un poco aturullado al principio, correspondió al abrazo, después, aferrándose a Luna, susurró - gracias Luna, siempre logras que me sienta mejor.

Se apartaron y se miraron fijamente. Aquello comenzaba a resultar incómodo. Luna tomó a Harry de la mano y lo arrastró hacia los vagones.

- Harry James Potter, es hora de arreglar tu equipaje o duendes ladrones vendrán a llevárselo.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y fue tras ella. - ¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas? – le preguntó con una gran sonrisa. Luna se encogió de hombros y no contestó. Harry se detuvo y la obligó a hacer lo mismo. - ¿Sabes? Quizás tengas razón, tal vez también necesite de ti y de Neville…

Luna clavó sus grandes y grises ojos en él y con la sonrisa bailándole en la mirada, sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Harry. Era el galeón. – Si me necesitas yo lo sabré, siempre lo traigo conmigo.

Harry estrechó con fuerza su mano. Y tal vez también era una promesa. El canto de un fénix, muy despacito, volvió a resurgir de entre sus cenizas.

Tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

A lo lejos, una luna resplandeciente, por fin era dueña de un imponente cielo nocturno.

FIN.


End file.
